Twins Wolf
by eylanobrien
Summary: Two Shot.- Stiles est en route pour aller chez Derek quand il le rencontre sur le bord de la route mal en point. Il l'emmène alors chez Deaton et apparemment, ce n'est pas Derek mais son jumeau. Quoi ? Vous pouvez répétez ? Son jumeau ?


**Coucou me revoilà ! Bon oui, ce n'est pas le chapitre 7 de The Alpha je sais. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment, mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas.**

 **DONC ! Pour vous faire patienter, j'ai écris cet OS -enfin je vais plutôt en faire un Two Shots-. Ça faisait un moment qu'il traînait là alors aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de le publier.**

 **Voilàa voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stiles soupira. Il devait encore sauver les petits culs poilus de ses amis. Il se demandait vraiment comment ils pourraient survivre sans lui, et puis franchement qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'emmener Scott dans la forêt ce soir là ? Il ne serait pas dans cette galère sinon. Et dire qu'il s'était plains qu'il ne se passait jamais rien à Bacon Hills, il était servit maintenant. Il avait reçu un SMS de Derek plus tôt, disant qu'il fallait qu'il rapplique assez vite au loft avec les recherches qu'il lui avait demandé de faire parce qu'ils avaient un léger problème là-bas, impossible pour eux de bouger, alors Stiles devrait se déplacer cette fois. Et bien évidemment ce cher Derek lui avait raccrocher au nez sans même un merci et un au revoir. Du grand Derek Hale quoi. D'ailleurs, il avait été livré avec le pack « je suis un loup-garou» de Scott, il est apparu dans leur vie comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Il avait proposé à Scott son aide qui, d'abord était réticent, puis finalement, a finit par accepté. Il fallait dire que Stiles était plutôt content que Derek l'ai aidé avec la transformation de son meilleur ami, il avait bien eu besoin d'aide, il avait faillit finir en nourriture pour loup-garou après tout. Maintenant, ils se retrouvaient tout les deux dans sa meute. Vraiment, Stiles n'avait aucune idée de quand sa vie est devenu un aussi grand foutoir. Peut-être au moment où il a réalisé qu'il craquait sur Derek. Oui oui, Stiles Stilinski, fils du Shérif du comté de Beacon Hills a un crush pour Derek « I'm the Alpha now » Hale. Pourtant, l'hyperactif ne voyait pas comment il pouvait craquer sur lui, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que le lycan faisait preuve de gentillesse ou d'une quelconque amabilité envers lui. Certes, ce mec était beau, voir parfait, il devait sûrement être la réincarnation d'Apollon même, mais le physique ne faisait pas tout. Mais bon, c'est pas comme-ci Stiles l'aimait non ? C'est juste un p'tit crush d'adolescent de rien du tout qui va finir par passer n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est ça. Donc tout va bien de ce côté là. En se rendant compte de l'heure en regardant son portable, Stiles appuya sur l'accélérateur, il devait faire vite, apparemment Lydia avait péter un câble façon banshee et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être jolie jolie. En fait, d'après ce que Stiles avaient trouvé, ils étaient dans la merde. Pour changer quoi. Beacon Hills était littéralement une balise à emmerde. Ou alors c'était juste eux. Ou peut-être que c'était les deux. Et c'est à quelque mètre, non loin du loft qu'une silhouette familière lui apparaissait, il reconnu aussitôt Derek qui semblait mal en point -quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue (sans mauvais jeu de mot évidemment)-. Vraiment mal en point en fait. Ses habits étaient en lambeau, il était couvert de boue et de sang séché et il était blessé de partout. Stiles arrêta la voiture un peu plus loin et descendit, accourant vers lui, paniqué.

 **-Oh mon Dieu Derek ! C'est Lydia qui t'a fait ça ?** L'homme le regardait étrangement. **Et les autres alors comment ils vont ? Ils sont où d'ailleurs ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Mais Derek réponds-moi !** L'homme continuait toujours de le regarder bizarrement, il semblait complètement perdu.

 **-Je... Je ne m'appelle pas Derek. Désolé, vous vous êtes trompé de personne.**

 **-Oh merde, t'es sûr que ça va ? Je crois que Lydia a dû y aller un peu fort.** L'homme se retourna et s'apprêta à partir quand Stiles le retint.

 **-Hey ! Tu vas où ? T'as vu ton état hors de question que je te laisse partir. En plus si t'es amnésique ça va pas le faire, aller monte je t'emmène chez Deaton.** Stiles se détourna de lui puis se dirigea vers sa voiture.

 **-Attendez !** Cria t-il. **Je suis pas Derek. Je m'appelle... Je m'appelle Caleb, je viens de Sacramento, j'ai été poursuivis par... Peu importe, tout ça pour dire que je suis pas votre Derek là, je suis Caleb Walker et j'ai besoin d'aide. S'il vous plaît.** Stiles se stoppa à ses paroles et se retourna vers l'homme, abasourdi. Pour sûr, ce n'était absolument pas l'Alpha. Jamais il ne l'aurait vouvoyé. De plus, il ne semblait pas mentir non plus. Ok, alors s'il n'était pas Derek, qui était-il ? Parce que plus ressemblant tu meurs. Une autre créature surnaturelle peut-être ? Le voilà dans de beaux draps. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sûr lui hein ? Il soupira.

 **-Très bien... Caleb. Je vais vous aider. Mais pour ça vous devez me suivre.** L'homme hocha la tête et monta dans la Jeep, sans broncher. Stiles prit place devant le volant puis démarra sa voiture. Il vérifia son portable et vu qu'il avait reçu deux messages.

Un de Scott et l'autre de Derek. Scott l'avertit que la situation était finalement sous contrôle, Jackson avait réussit à la calmer et Derek, fidèle à lui-même, lui ordonna de se dépêcher et de quand même amener les documents car ils pouvaient toujours servir au cas ou. Bien sûr, Derek restait lui même, sans aucune marque de politesse.

 **-Ton autre toi m'énerve vraiment !** Dit-il en rangeant son portable.

 **-Mon autre moi ? Vous parlez de ce Derek ?** Stiles hocha la tête.

 **-J'pense qu'on peut se tutoyer tu sais. J'ai que 17 ans après tout.**

 **-Et moi j'en ai 24, j'avoue que se vouvoyer c'est plutôt con.**

 **-En tout cas même si la ressemblance physique est frappante,** **t'as l'air différent niveau caractère. Dis moi t'es aussi un loup-garou ? Parce que Derek en ait un, d'ailleurs ça m'étonnerait pas que t'en sois un, mais tu devrais être avec ta meute non ? Parce que...** Caleb arrêta d'écouter l'adolescent, fronça les sourcils devant sa tirade, il porta sa main au cou de Stiles puis lui plaqua la tête contre le volant. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

 **-Comment tu sais ça ?** Demanda t-il froidement. **Qui t'en as parlé ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi ? Ou même du monde surnaturel ?**

 **-Aïe purée ! Mais merde ça fait mal ! Ouais non j'retire ce que j'ai dis, vous êtes pareil !**

 **-Réponds-moi !** Dit-il en resserrant sa prise.

 **-Ok, c'est bon j'vais répondre. Mon meilleur ami est devenu un loup-garou il y a un an, depuis ma vie est une véritable série télé fantastique.** Caleb ne desserra pas sa prise. Il le regardait fixement, tout en plissant les yeux comme-ci il cherchait à le sonder. **Je te jure que c'est vrai, les battements de mon cœurs n'ont pas accéléré non ?** Il desserra finalement sa prise. C'est vrai. Il ne mentait pas. Il ne semblait pas non plus dangereux et... Attendez son meilleur pote est un loup-garou et il est toujours en un seul morceau ? Quoique le plus fou soit qu'il soit toujours à ses côtés. Personne ne voudrait d'un meilleur ami loup-garou, Caleb en savait quelque chose.

 **-Attends, ton pote est devenu un loup-garou et t'es encore la ?** Dit-il en levant un sourcil. Ce geste lui rappela aussitôt Derek. Vraiment c'était troublant.

 **-Évidemment que j'suis toujours là, Scott n'est pas seulement mon meilleur pote, c'est mon frère. Et puis en plus c'est de ma faute s'il se retrouve dans tout ça. Alors il est hors de question que je l'abandonne.** Caleb enleva finalement sa main du cou de Stiles puis sourit. Alors c'est à ça que ressemblait Derek quand il souriait ? Il devrait sourire plus souvent, parce que ça rendait vraiment bien. Enfin bon, il s'égarait là.

 **-T'es quelqu'un de loyal, c'est bien. C'est vraiment rare de nos jours.** Son regard devint triste aussitôt. Une personne qui lui était chère l'aurait trahit ? Stiles planta ses yeux whisky dans ceux bleus de Caleb. Quoi ? Bleus ? Derek les avaient verts. Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ?

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'te plais ?** Dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur. Stiles rougit immédiatement. C'est clair, ça ne pouvait absolument pas être Derek, il était assez surprit face au changement de comportement d'ailleurs. L'hyperactif détourna son regard et le fixa de nouveau sur la route. Dieu merci, ils étaient arrivé. Caleb éclata de rire face au mal aise de Stiles.

 **-Relax je rigole.** Il posa une main sur son épaule, **c'était une blague,** dit-il en souriant.

 **-Désolé, c'est juste que c'est bizarre. T'as le visage de Derek et t'as pratiquement la même voix, du coup ça porte à confusion. J'ai pas l'habitude de le voir lancer des blagues. Ou même de le voir sourire. Il est du genre à grogner et faire la conversation avec ses sourcils.**

 **-Eh ben on doit pas rigoler tout les jours avec lui. Moi j'dois être l'exacte opposé alors. J'adore faire des blagues au gens, et j'suis plutôt sociable il paraît.**

 **-J'vois ça ouais. C'est vrai que t'as l'air moins renfermé.** Caleb lui sourit. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de sourire comme ça. C'est pas bon pour son cœur ça. Parce que si Stiles trouvait Derek plus qu'attirant, il était de même pour Caleb qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour s'empêcher de penser à ça.

 **-Dis, ton Derek là, t'as bien dis que c'est un loup-garou c'est ça ?**

 **-Ouaip, c'est mon Alpha. Mais je te parlerai de ma meute plus tard, descends, on est arrivé.** Le loup descendu et analysa l'endroit.

 **-On est chez le vétérinaire ? Tu sais, j'ai beau avoir le sens de l'humour, mais là c'est vraiment abusé.**

 **-Mais non, Deaton n'est pas seulement un véto, c'est aussi un émissaire. Enfin, un ancien.**

 **-Oh, alors allons-y.** Il tira Stiles par le bras puis entra. **Monsieur Deaton, vous êtes là ?** Le fameux Deaton arriva et fut surpris en voyant Caleb. Il l'observa et moment et son expression changea. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que ce n'était pas Derek. Alors ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

 **-Non, tu ne peux pas... Est-ce que c'est bien toi Caleb ?** Demanda l'ex émissaire.

 **-Vous me connaissez ? Parce que moi pas du tout.** Deaton hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

 **-C'est normal.** Il se retourna vers l'humain. **Où l'as-tu trouvé Stiles ?**

 **-Attends,** intervint Caleb, **tu t'appelles Stiles ? Sérieusement ?** Dit-il en retenant un léger rire.

 **-Oui et crois moi, tu ne veux pas connaître mon vrai prénom, tu n'arriverais même pas à le prononcer.**

 **-Ça doit pas être si terrible.**

 **-Oh que si. Enfin peu importe, je l'ai trouvé au bord de la route, il était mal en point alors je l'ai amené.**

 **-Vous parlez de moi comme-ci j'étais un pauvre petit chien abandonné ! Sérieusement, c'est pas drôle !**

 **-Mais où est donc passé ton sens de l'humour Caleb ?** Demanda Stiles, moqueur.

 **-J'sais pas, essaye de voir s'il est pas dans ton joli petit cul,** répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

 **-Mon joli petit... Hey ! Je te signal qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer, alors ne parle pas de mon cul comme ça !**

 **-Ah ? Le fait qu'on ne se connaisse pas ne semblait pas te déranger tant que ça quand tu m'as maté dans la voiture,** asséna t-il, toujours avec le sourire moqueur collé sur son visage.

 **-Je ne t'ai pas maté ok, je regardais simplement tes yeux. Longuement.**

 **-C'est pareil !**

 **-Bien sûr que non !**

Deaton regardait les deux jeunes hommes se chamailler. Il remarqua qu'une certaine complicité était vite apparue. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, parce qu'après tout, Caleb était le jumeau de Derek, alors c'était normal quelque part. Il remarqua aussi que Stiles ne semblait pas se méfier le moins du monde du nouveau venu, lui qui d'habitude, se méfiait de tout le monde et qui n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement, il semblerait qu'il lui ai accordé la sienne un minimum. Il soupira en regardant les deux hommes se chamailler comme des enfants puis se racla la gorge afin d'avoir leur attention.

 **-Eh bien, il semblerait que vous vous entendiez déjà bien.** Stiles et Caleb s'échangèrent un regard puis reportèrent leur attention sur l'ex-émissaire.

 **-Ouais c'est vrai,** répondit Caleb en passant ses bras autours des épaules de Stiles. **J'aime bien sa p'tite bouille.** L'hyperactif se retint de rire. « P'tite bouille » ? Non vraiment c'était trop pour lui. Bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas Derek, entendre quelqu'un qui avait son visage dire ça était plutôt hilarant.

 **\- "P'tite bouille" que tu as écrasé contre le volant de sa voiture au passage.**

 **-Oui, désolé pour ça, j'ai cru que t'étais un chasseur ou un truc du genre sur.**

 **-Moi un chasseur ? Non mais tu m'as regardé ?** Le regard de Caleb s'adoucit.

 **-Oui. Oui je t'ai regardé Stiles,** souffla t-il. Stiles rougit une fois de plus et détourna son regard du loup. Bon, il n'était pas sûr de s'habituer à ce genre de réaction. Mais pourquoi devrait-il s'y habituer ? Après tout il ne connaissait rien de Caleb, si ça se trouve, il repartira aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Cette hypothèse ne plut pas vraiment à Stiles. A vrai dire, il voulait que Caleb reste, il voulait le connaître. Il sortit de ses pensées et s'adressa au vétérinaire.

 **-Au fait, comment le connaissez-vous ?** Deaton soupira. La voilà enfin, la question qu'il attendait. Le petit devait savoir. Il avait promit à Talia de ne rien lui dire et de le protéger, mais le problème était qu'il était devant lui aujourd'hui, et ce n'est pas en lui cachant la vérité que ça l'aiderait.

 **-C'est son jumeau.**

 **-Le jumeau de qui ?** Demanda Caleb. La bouche de Stiles forma un "O" et ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand. Stop, quoi ? Son jumeau ? Mais pourquoi était-il surprit ? Après tout vu la ressemblance, il aurait dû s'en douter, mais cette idée ne lui avait même pas traversée l'esprit, préférant croire à une espèce de nouvelle créature surnaturelle. A Beacon Hills, c'était largement plus plausible qu'un éventuel jumeau. Est-ce que Derek connaissait son existence ? Mais comment Deaton était au courant de ça d'ailleurs ? **Eh oh! Stiles ? De qui il parle ?**

 **-De Derek. T'es le jumeau de Derek.**

 **-Mais je le connais même pas ! Et puis je l'aurai su si j'avais un jumeau non ? Mes parents ne m'auraient pas caché quelque chose comme ça. Je veux dire, ils m'auraient dit si j'avais eu un frère.**

 **-Sauf si tu as été adopté.** Caleb fronça les sourcils.

 **-Et pourquoi j'aurai été adopté ? J'veux dire ça aussi mes parents me l'auraient dit non ? En 24 ans d'existence j'pense quand même qu'ils ont eu tout le temps pour m'avertir.**

 **-Si tu es le jumeau de Derek, alors tu es forcément adopté.**

 **-Et pourquoi ça ?** Demanda t-il. Il commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Il était en train d'insinuer que sa meute et ses parents lui avait mentit.

 **-Parce que... Je connais quelques membre de sa famille.**

 **-Ça ne veut rien dire ! De toute façon on est même pas sûr que je sois son jumeau !**

 **-Tu lui ressemble trait portrait, et pas comme un sosie non, la seule chose qui vous différencie ce sont vos yeux.** Les yeux de Caleb devinrent jaunes, il souleva Stiles et le plaqua contre le mur.

 **-Ce mec ne peut pas être mon jumeau,** grogna t-il, **alors arrête ! Ma famille ne m'aurait pas mentit, pas sûr ça !**

 **-Ah ouais ?** Cria Stiles pas le moins du monde effrayé. **Alors comment t'explique la ressemblance hein ? Tu crois que t'es quoi si t'es pas son jumeau ? Son doppelgänger ?**

 **-Je...**

 **-Caleb !** Claqua la voix de Deaton. **Tu es bien le jumeau de Derek. Je le sais parce que c'est moi qui vous ai mis au monde. Tu es un Hale.** Il écouta les battements de cœur de l'ex-émissaire et ceux-ci n'avait pas tressauté ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il disait la vérité. Alors on lui avait bel et bien mentit. Toute sa vie, on lui avait mentit. Il relâcha Stiles, s'excusa puis alla s'asseoir sur la table d'observation, complètement perdu.

 **-Mais... Comment ? Pourquoi... Si. Si je suis un Hale, alors pourquoi je...** Deaton posa une main sur son épaule.

 **-Je vais tout te dire. Je te soignerai puis tu iras te reposer, Stiles tu penses que tu pourras l'héberger chez toi ?** Le fils du Shérif hocha la tête. **Vous ne direz rien à la meute à part le strict minimum. Que Caleb est le jumeau de Derek. De toute manière, il le saura. Il sentira que Caleb est son frère.**

 **-Ok,** dit Stiles qui vint s'asseoir à côté du lycan. **Même si avec Derek, c'est pas gagné,** souffla t-il pour lui-même.

 **-Bien, avant tout Caleb, Talia ne t'as pas abandonnée.**

 **-Attendez, Talia ? Talia Hale était ma mère ?**

 **-Oui,** dit Deaton en fronçant les sourcils, **mais comment la connais-tu ?**

 **-Les Hale ont une grande notoriété, mais je connaissais Talia parce qu'elle venait me rendre visite quand j'étais plus jeune. Elle était... Une amie de mes parents. C'est elle qui m'a apprit à me contrôler.**

 **-Je vois, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher je suppose. Si tu n'as pas été élevé avec ta famille, c'est parce que tu étais en danger. La lignée des Hale est très ancienne et remonte aux premiers loups-garou. Toi et Derek n'étiez pas comme tout les louveteaux. Vous êtes nés Alpha, avec la capacité de vous transformer en loup entier. Ce pouvoir que vous possédiez était convoité et envié de tous, les meutes ennemies qui passait par Beacon Hills essayaient de vous le dérober. Mais le danger ne venait pas de là, il venait de votre grand-père. Il faut savoir qu'il y a une sorte de royauté au sein des meutes des descendants des premiers lycanthropes, il existe un endroit en France où il y a une région peuplé de loup-garou. Votre grand-père est le roi on va dire. Il dirige le monde lycanthropique épaulé des autres Alphas descendants. Le problème est que lorsque votre grand-père a su que sa fille unique avait accouchée de jumeau Alpha, il a vu en ça une occasion de faire de vous les prochains rois. Le problème est que Arzhael Hale n'est pas du côté des gentils. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était le pouvoir. Il voulait encore et toujours plus de pouvoir. C'est pourquoi il avait prévu de vous faire vous combattre à mort afin de ne garder que le plus fort. C'est ce qui arrivait quand des jumeaux venaient à naître dans les familles des premiers loups. Talia voulait vous éviter ça. Elle voulait vous évitez de vous voir vous déchirer, alors elles vous a prit vos pouvoirs et vous a fait oublier. Et elle a fait oublier aux autres ton existence. Elle t'a fait oublier Derek et elle t'a confié aux Walker. Vous n'aviez que 5 ans quand c'est arrivé. Elle voulait vous protéger avant tout, elle voulait que ses deux fils soit en vie. Elle ne voulait pas que vous finissiez comme votre grand-père. C'est pourquoi elle a fait tout ça. Tu dois comprendre qu'elle ne voulait que votre bien Caleb.**

Après le récit de Deaton, Caleb et Stiles restaient stoïque. Le lycan regardait le sol, complètement perdu et abasourdit tandis que Stiles arborait un air choqué. Bon, il était grand temps de rentrer. Il secoua légèrement Caleb afin de le sortir de ses pensées puis ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avec le vétérinaire avant de finalement quitté la clinique.

* * *

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, Caleb essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle tandis que Stiles réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire à son père, parce qu'il était hors de question de lui mentir. Maintenant que le Shérif était au courant pour le surnaturel, il avait demander à son fils de ne plus rien lui cacher, plus de mensonge. Et Stiles était d'accord avec ça. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas une mince affaire de lui dire qu'il avait trouvé sur la route un homme qui s'avérait être le jumeau de Derek Hale. Après tout combien y avait-il de pourcentage de chance de tomber sur le jumeau oublié de votre Alpha en pleine nuit ? 100% quand on s'appelait Stiles Stilinski. Il soupira, c'était bien sa veine. Non pas que ça le dérangeait de s'occuper de lui, parce que même si son père allait peut-être accepté de l'héberger, il faudrait le présenter à la meute. Et pas sûr que Derek croit en cette histoire de jumeau Alpha séparé pour les protéger de leur grand-père complètement barge. Et même si Derek se retrouvait en face de Caleb, il serait bien du genre à réfuté une quelconque idée de frère jumeau, après tout Derek était du genre méfiant et n'accordait pas sa confiance comme ça. Ce qui lui faisait penser que lui non plus, et pourtant le voilà dans cette situation avec un gars qu'il ne connaissais même pas. Il ne savait pas ce que Caleb était venu faire à Beacon Hills ou pourquoi il était dans cet état quand il l'avait trouvé. Il ne savait pas qui il était. Si ça se trouve, il avait calculé tout ça et voulait s'attaquer à sa meute. Mais pourtant, il n'a pas cherché plus loin quand il a su que ce n'était pas Derek, il l'a emmené chez Deaton. On ne va pas dire qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais il ne se méfiait pas de lui. Et c'était bizarre. Lui qui d'habitude se méfiait de tout et n'importe quoi, là rien. Il ne se sentait pas en danger avec Caleb, il ne ressentait pas ce mauvais pré-sentiment qu'il ressentait quand il rencontrait quelqu'un de suspect. A vrai dire, il se sentait même en sécurité. Et ça c'était encore plus bizarre. Ils étaient finalement arrivé chez lui, Stiles remarqua que la voiture de son père était là, il devait avoir finit plus tôt que d'habitude, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment la ville était calme. Même au niveau du surnaturel.

 **-Bon, mon père est là. Tu devrais passer par ma fenêtre.**

 **-Euh, me dis pas que tu comptes me faire rester en clandestin ? Chez le Shérif ?**

 **-Non bien sûr que non, il est courant pour le surnaturel, il suffit que je lui explique la situation et ça ira. Seulement je préfère y aller doucement, on va dire qu'il ne porte pas Derek dans son cœur donc s'il te voit il se pourrait que tu te retrouves avec une balle enduit d'aconit dans la poitrine.**

 **-Je vois,** dit-il, **bon comme je tiens à vivre, je pense que je vais t'écouter, je t'attends en haut donc.**

 **-Parfait !** Après ça, Stiles se détourna de lui puis entra, il trouva son père assit dans le salon, devant la télé. **Bonsoir Papa !**

 **-Ah, salut Stiles. Je me demandais quand tu allais rentré. Je pensais que tout était calme niveau surnaturel.**

 **-Oh oui, tout est calme, y'a juste eu un problème de Banshee du coup je suis partis au loft pour les aider mais en chemin, Scott m'a dit que finalement ils avaient réussit à contrôler la situation alors...**

 **-Je vois, et c'est pour ça que tu rentres à 23h00 ?** Il avait passé autant de temps chez Deaton ? Non c'est pas possible. Bon, en tout cas c'était le moment ou jamais.

 **-Hum oui. J'ai eu... J'ai eu un contre temps sur la route.** John haussa un sourcil. **Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu te souviens très bien de Derek n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Il est très difficile de l'oublier oui, étant donné que je l'ai arrêté pour meurtre et que je laisse mon unique fils le fréquenter lui et sa meute de loup-garou.**

 **-Papa,** soupira t-il. **On ne va pas encore en discuter. Ce n'était pas lui d'accord ? C'était Peter. Derek est innocent.**

 **-C'est pourtant toi qui l'a fait arrêter non ?**

 **-Techniquement, c'était Scott !** **Mais peu importe aujourd'hui, il est mon Alpha et tout est réglé. Si tu veux un coupable, c'est Peter, tu sais le méchant Alpha qui a transformé Scott et qui nous a coincé dans le lycée pour essayer de tous nous tuer, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson et moi, ton fils,** fit-il en instant sur le dernier mot. **Derek essayait de nous aider ce soir là en plus.**

 **-Ok, ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. Derek est le gentil. Qu'importe, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire sur lui ? Attends, me dis pas que tu sors avec lui ?**

 **-Quoi ?** Cria t-il. **Non Papa enfin ! Je... Moi et Derek ? Sérieusement ?**

 **-Je sais pas, après tout tu t'acharnes à le défendre. Et puis il à l'air de tenir à toi. A sa manière.**

 **-Je le défends parce que c'est mon Alpha, et puis Derek ne tiens plus vraiment à personne Papa, et surtout pas à moi. Enfin bref, c'est pas vraiment de lui que je voulais parler. C'est... Hum. Comment dire ça.**

 **-Accouche Stiles.**

 **-Il a un jumeau.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Derek a un jumeau. Et je suis tombé sur lui par hasard et... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te jure que c'était du hasard, j'étais en direction du loft quand je l'ai vu sur la route mal en point, j'ai cru que c'était Derek. Du coup je l'ai emmené chez Deaton et il nous a expliqué que Talia a fait oublié l'existence de son frère à Derek et sa famille parce qu'il était en danger. Tu vois qui c'est Talia non ?**

 **-Bien sûr, c'était une très bonne amie à ta mère tu sais, elle t'emmenait souvent chez elle et tu passais des heures à jouer avec Derek et Cora.**

 **-Qu.. Que quoi ? Attends, t'es en train de me dire qu'ils sont mes amis d'enfance ? Mais pourquoi j'ai aucun souvenir ? Et pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ? Et surtout comme ça ? Non ne réponds pas en fait ! Y'a plus important pour le moment, du genre Caleb.**

 **-Caleb ?**

 **-Oui, le jumeau de Derek. Il n'a nul part où aller alors hum...**

 **-C'est d'accord.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-C'est d'accord, il peut rester. De toute façon je suppose que tu n'en as pas encore parler à la meute donc il n'aurait nul part d'autre où aller. Dis lui de sortir de ta chambre et de venir nous rejoindre.**

 **-Comment tu sais que...**

 **-Tu es mon fils Stiles, je te connais.**

Il sourit puis appela Caleb. Celui-ci arriva assez vite puis se présenta au Shérif. Il remarqua tout de suite que ce n'était effectivement pas l'Alpha grognon. John lui posa quelques question sur lui, sans pour autant être indiscret, et ils finirent par partir dans un longue conversation, parlant de tout et de rien. Stiles s'éclipsa dans la cuisine afin de prépare quelque chose à manger pour Caleb, il devait être affamé le pauvre. Il prépara aussi un sandwich pour son père, il sortit deux bières du frigo, posa le tout sur un plateau et l'emporta dans le salon.

 **-Je vous ai fais des sandwich. Tu dois mourir de faim Caleb, alors tiens,** dit-il en lui donnant l'assiette, puis il se tourna vers son père et lui tendit le sien. **Ne souris pas comme ça Papa, il y a de la laitue, de la carotte rappée et de la tomate pour accompagné le jambon.**

 **-Pourquoi tu me fais ça fils ?**

 **-Je veille sur ta santé Papa, sois reconnaissant ! Et puis si tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu manges des donuts, des hamburgers et autre trucs quand j'ai le dos tourné !**

Caleb regardait Stilinski père et fils se chamailler. Il sourit face au spectacle et décida de venir en aide au Shérif.

 **-Stiles, laisse donc ton père manger comme il veut, ça fait partit des plaisirs de la vie !**

 **-Ah, j'adore ce petit !** Intervint John.

 **-Hey ! Ne t'avise pas de l'aider où je peux t'assurer que ce soir tu dors sur le canapé !**

 **-Voyons chéri, ne t'énerve pas pour si peu !** Dit-il sur un ton moqueur, en insistant sur le mot "chéri".

 **-C'est ça moque toi, tu verras bien ! D'ailleurs, tu aurais bien besoin de prendre une douche, je vais te préparer une serviette et des vêtements.**

L'hyperactif monta sans attendre de réponse et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de prendre la serviette et les habits pour Caleb. Il alla poser tout ça dans la salle de bain puis revint dans sa chambre pour se changer et mettre des vêtements plus confortable. Il redescendit ensuite, afin d'avertir le lycan. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il surprit la conversation entre celui-ci et son père.

 **-Oui c'est vrai, Stiles est un garçon génial,** dit le Shérif. **Il est tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est mon bien le plus précieux.**

 **-Et sa mère ?**

 **-Ma femme est morte d'une maladie il y a quelques années.**

 **-Oh je... Excusez-moi.**

 **-C'est rien fiston, après tout Stiles te l'aurait dit tôt ou tard.**

 **-Quoiqu'il en soit, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire John. J'aimerai rencontrer Derek, après tout c'est mon frère, et puis il a certaines choses que je dois éclaircir, je compte rester à Beacon Hills. Donc je ferai tout pour protéger Stiles, je vous le promets.**

 **-Merci Caleb.** Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa. C'était quoi ça ? Depuis quand son père parlait comme ça à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

 **-Stiles t'es au courant que je t'ai sentis arrivé ? Aller sors de là et viens nous rejoindre.** L'ado se plaça à l'entrée du salon, les joues légèrement rouges, et s'appuya sur le mur.

 **-Hum oui. Je voulais te dire que si tu voulais aller te laver, c'était bon.**

 **-Merci,** dit-il en souriant. Il se leva puis suivit Stiles à l'étage. **Tu sais, je l'ai dis à ton père mais il est important que je te le dise aussi. Je te protégerai Stiles. Je sais pas encore quel genre de créatures vous affrontez ici, mais je te protégerai toujours. Je t'apprendrai à te défendre et à te battre. C'est bizarre hein, on se connaît pas du tout mais j'ai tout de suite sentis que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Je suis pas du genre à faire confiance aussi facilement, mais avec toi c'est différent. Je sais pas pourquoi mais peu importe. Et je voulais te dire merci, de faire tout ça. Je tiens à rencontrer Derek et ta meute. Et j'espère en faire partit. Alors encore une fois, merci de m'avoir trouvé sur le bord de la route Stiles.**

Il prit le visage de l'adolescent entre ses mains et embrassa tendrement son front. Il se détourna de lui puis entra dans la salle de bain. Machinalement, Stiles retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit tout en fermant les yeux. Que venait-il de se passer là ? Le cœur de Stiles avait littéralement lâché et son cerveau avait court-circuité. Il se sentit rougir et sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était quoi ce réaction de gamine de 12 ans ? Il devrait arrêter de s'emballer et puis non ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir un crush sur Derek ET sur Caleb. Pas des jumeaux enfin.

 **-Tu devrais te calmer, tu vas finir par faire une crise cardiaque.** La voix sortie Stiles de ses pensées, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec deux orbes vertes.

 **-Ca- Derek.** Verts Stiles, verts. Ce n'est pas Caleb. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Comment t'allais m'appeler ?** Demanda t-il en ignorant la question de l'humain.

 **-Comment ça ?** Dit-il en feignant l'incompréhension.

 **-Tout à l'heure. Tu allais m'appeler par un autre prénom.**

 **-Tu dis n'importe quoi Derek.** Il se redressa. **Donc, pourquoi t'es là ?**

 **-Tu n'es pas venu au loft comme je te l'ai demandé.** Eh merde. Il avait complètement zappé qu'il lui avait demandé de passer les documents même s'ils avaient réglé la situation.

 **-Ah oui merde. Désolé je... J'avais oublié.** Il se leva du lit puis se dirigea vers les documents qu'il avait imprimé en plusieurs exemplaires. On ne sait jamais avait-il pensé. Et il avait bien fait car les autres étaient resté dans la voiture. Il les tendit à Derek qui les examina rapidement. Il releva la tête vers Stiles.

 **-T'es passé à la clinique, pourquoi ?** Demanda t-il toujours sur son habituel ton aimable.

 **-Est-ce que ça te tuerai d'être aimable avec moi pour une fois ?** L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel.

 **-Réponds.** Stiles réalisa qu'il avait sentit l'odeur de la clinique sur lui. Est-ce qu'il avait sentit celle de Caleb aussi ? Il espérait qu'elle soit recouverte par celle du cabinet vétérinaire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer là maintenant dans des explications.

 **-Parce que je devais voir un truc avec Deaton. C'est bon Sourwolf ? Tu as finis ton interrogation ? Je peux dormir maintenant, je suis crevé.**

 **-Je ne serai pas ici si tu étais passé au loft.**

 **-Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant !** Derek le toisa durement.

 **-Quoiqu'il en soit, arrête de me mentir et dis moi la vérité. Pourquoi t'es allé voir Deaton ?**

 **-Et en quoi ça te regarde ?**

 **-Je suis ton Alpha.**

 **-Que tu sois mon Alpha ne veut pas dire que tu peux empiéter sur ma vie privé Derek. Ce que j'y suis allé faire n'a rien avoir avec la meute.** Le jeune Hale hocha la tête. Il se leva du lit puis partit sans un mot. Stiles soupira. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Caleb entra au même moment, vêtu du t-shirt et du pantalon de jogging qu'il lui avait passé.

 **-Eh bah J'suis plus trop sûr de vouloir le rencontrer finalement.** Stiles lui sourit.

 **-T'inquiètes pas. Il aboie mais ne mord pas.**

 **-J'espère bien !** Il se dirigea vers le lit de Stiles et s'y allongea, s'engouffrant dans les couvertures.

 **-Euh Caleb ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je vais dormir, j'suis fatigué.**

 **-Et tu vas dormir dans mon lit ?**

 **-Quoi, c'est un lit deux place non ?**

 **-Oui mais...**

 **-Roh fais pas ta prude Szczepan !**

 **-Attends comment tu connais mon prénom toi ? D'ailleurs t'arrive même à le prononcer c'est étonnant.**

 **-J'avoue que j'ai un peu fouillé tout à l'heure. Et comme je le pensais, il est pas si terrible.** Stiles le gratifia d'un regard qui voulait dire « pas si terrible ? Tu te fous d'moi ». **Et puis je sais le prononcer parce que je sais parler le polonais donc... Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !**

 **-C'est de la violation de vie privée !**

 **-Mais non, aller arrête de râler et viens dormir, promis je te toucherai pas ce soir.**

 **-Ce soir ? Non mais je rêve ! Voilà qu'en plus d'un grognon j'me retrouve avec un pervers.** Dit-il en s'installant dans son lit.

 **-Je ne suis pas pervers, j'ai juste l'esprit ouvert.**

 **-Un peu trop peut-être.**

 **-Mais non, aller dors, demain je sens que ça va être mouvementé.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, alerté par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il décrocha sans vraiment savoir qui c'était, encore trop dans les vapes pour vérifié.

 **« -Allô ?** Dit-il d'une voix endormie.

 **-Stiles ? Tu dormais ?** Il reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami.

 **-Non Scotty bien sûr que non, j'étais dans la forêt en train de chasser du garou.**

 **-Ta machine à sarcasme ne s'arrête jamais ?**

 **-Non je crois pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?**

 **-Réunion de meute. Lydia a un mauvais pré-sentiment.**

 **-Ok. J'arrive »**

Il sortit difficilement de son lit. Caleb dormait encore. Il allait le laisser dormir, il devait être épuisé, il rencontrerait les autres plus tard. L'hyperactif fila dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et une fois prêt il fonça au loft. Une fois arrivé, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra. Il trouva Lydia assise sur le canapé fixant le vide, à ses côtés se trouvaient Jackson et Allison. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica et Cora se trouvaient assis, dans les canapés en face d'eux, surveillant chacun un quelconque mouvement de la banshee. Peter était dans les escaliers et Derek était debout contre la table donnant dos à la baie vitrée, comme à leur habitude.

 **-Alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?** Après avoir entendu la voix de Stiles, Lydia se tourna vers lui, sortant de sa transe, elle se leva puis plongea dans ses bras.

 **-Oh mon Dieu Stiles, j'ai eu tellement peur.**

 **-Lyd's qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-Hier je...**

 **-Tu as pété un câble ? Oui, on m'a prévenu.**

 **-D'après tes documents, c'est parce que je ne contrôle pas encore mes pouvoirs, mais il y a autre chose. Depuis hier j'ai ce pré-sentiment que quelqu'un va mourir. Et c'est quelqu'un proche de Derek. Donc par extension de la meute. Comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai cru que c'était toi. Je ne voyais que toi pour que je puisse ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. De plus, Peter et Derek ont sentit la présence d'un Alpha. Et apparemment il ne semble pas gentil. J'ai cru qu'il allait s'en prendre à toi. Mais finalement, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de la meute qui est en danger.**

 **-Alors c'est qui ?** Demanda Scott.

- **Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connais pas, mais j'ai son prénom qui revient sans cesse dans ma tête.**

 **-Et c'est quoi son prénom ?** Peut-être qu'on peut le sauver, intervint Isaac.

 **-Caleb. Il s'appelle Caleb.** Le cœur de Stiles rata plusieurs battements, ce qui n'échappa pas aux loups. Non. Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

 **-Stiles ? Stiles qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** S'enquit son frère de cœur.

 **-Rien je... Il faut que j'appelle mon père.** Le Shérif ne travaillait pas ce matin, alors il était resté avec Caleb, il fallait qu'il l'appelle pour savoir s'il allait bien.

 **« -Allô ? Papa ?**

 **-Stiles ? T'es pas à la maison ?**

 **-Non, non je suis chez Derek. Mais euh, tout va bien ? Il est réveillé ?**

 **-Oui, il est avec moi dans la cuisine, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air paniqué.**

 **-Lydia a eu un pré-sentiment.**

 **-Oh. Je vois, il faut... Attends deux minutes Stiles, on toque à la porte.** Il entendit son père se lever de la chaise. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir quelques minutes après. **Oui ? Bonjour monsieur, c'est pourquoi ?** Stiles n'entendais que faiblement les paroles de l'interlocuteur de son père. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il disait, mais il avait clairement entendu quand celui-ci avait dit s'appeler Arzhael. Et pour la énième fois le cœur de Stiles rata quelque battements. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Alors l'Alpha que les Hale avaient sentit n'était nul autre que le grand-père fou furieux. Il devait prévenir son père maintenant. Caleb devait sûrement avoir entendu la conversation.

 **-Papa ! Papa s'il te plais écoute moi, ferme la porte tout de suite et cours dans ma chambre il y a un bocal de poudre de sorbier, vite s'il te plais part, c'est un Alpha, il est dangereux.** Il entendit la porte se fermer et Caleb appeler son père. La porte se rouvrit aussitôt et il perçut le rugissement de l'Alpha. **Papa ! Papa tu... »**

La communication avait été coupée. Putain c'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Caleb et son père allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien et il n'avait pas le temps de tout expliquer aux autres. Il paniquai tellement qu'il ne faisait pas attention à Derek et Scott l'appelant. Il remarqua soudainement les armes posées sur la table du loft. Des armes que Braeden leur avait laissé au cas ou. Il ne se posa pas de question et se dirigea vers la table, s'empara d'une arme et fonça vers la sortie, mais il fût arrêté par Derek.

 **-Tu vas où avec ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stiles ?**

 **-Mon père est en danger, j'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer !** **Appeler Deaton et dîtes lui qu'Arzhael est à Beacon Hills, il comprendra, dîtes lui aussi de venir au loft, on aura sûrement besoin de lui. Restez ici s'il vous plais, je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé.** Il partit sans laisser aux autres le temps de répondre.

Arzhael. Ce nom résonnait en Peter. Ce nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celui de son père. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être de lui que le jeune humain parlait n'est-ce pas ? Comment connaîtrait-il son existence ? Quoique, l'odeur qu'il avait flairé avec Derek lui avait bien semblé familière mais il ne s'était pas attardé dessus. Enfin, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il bondit des escaliers et fonça vers la sortie.

 **-Ne bougez pas d'ici. Surtout ne me suivez pas, ça peut être dangereux. C'est compris Derek ?** Celui-ci hocha la tête.

* * *

Peter se trouvait maintenant dans la rue de la maison Stilinski. Il pouvait entendre le grabuge qui émanait de celle-ci. Il sortit de sa voiture en trombe et entra dans la maison rapidement. Il trouva le Shérif allongé à l'entrée, inconscient. Il le souleva puis l'emmena à sa voiture. Au moins lui, il était sain et sauf pour le moment. Il entendit soudainement un coup de feu, puis deux et un rugissement de douleur. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, monta les escaliers rapidement et entra dans la chambre de Stiles. Celui-ci essayait de se défendre face à son père tandis qu'un jeune homme était à genoux à terre mal en point. Ce jeune homme ressemblait très portrait à son neveu. Cet abrutis n'écoutait donc jamais ? Il ne savait pas comment il l'avait devancé mais peu importait, il fonça sur son père qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarquer et le poussa avant que celui-ci abatte ses griffes sur Stiles. L'Alpha se releva aussitôt, il s'apprêtait à punir l'imbécile qui avait osé l'interrompre quand il se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son fils. Son fils était bel et bien devant lui, il le croyait mort dans l'incendie.

 **-Peter ?** Demanda Arzhael. **Mon fils, c'est toi ?**

 **-Oui père.** Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas faire transparaître ses émotions.

 **-Je te croyais mort.**

 **-Moi aussi,** dit-il sur un ton moqueur. **Après tout, tu commences à te faire vieux.**

 **-En voilà des manières. Est-ce un façon de s'adresser à son père ? Et à son Alpha qui plus est.**

 **-Tu n'es plus mon Alpha depuis longtemps Arzhael.** Cracha t-il avec hargne. **Maintenant, tu vas répondre. Que viens-tu faire à Beacon Hills ?** Celui-ci arborait un sourire mesquin et froid.

 **-Je vois. C'est vrai, tu as suivis les pas de ton idiote de sœur et regarde où ça l'a mené aujourd'hui.**

 **-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça !** Cria t-il. Ses yeux étaient à présent bleus. **Et si tu es venu dans le but de l'enlever et de faire de lui le futur roi, crois moi que tu ne toucheras pas un seul cheveux de mon neveu.** Il sauta sur son père pour l'attaquer mais celui-ci l'envoya valser contre le bureau de Stiles. L'ado, qui avait déjà réussi à le toucher aux jambes, avait profiter de l'inattention de l'Alpha pour tirer une troisième balle dans sa poitrine. Ça ne le tuera pas, mais ça le neutralisera pour un petit moment. Il se dirigea vers Peter.

 **-Peter ! Hey Peter, debout, il faut qu'on dégage vite.** Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et se remis debout.

 **-C'est toi qui as fais ça ?** Demanda t-il en voyant son père à terre.

 **-Évidemment que c'est moi, qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? Mais ce n'est pas le moment, aide moi à le porter.** Ils soulevèrent tout les deux Caleb et qui était complètement groggy et l'aidèrent à marcher. **Où est mon père ?** S'enquit-il.

 **-Il est dans ma voiture ne t'inquiète pas. Ne perdons pas de temps, il faut qu'on retourne au loft avant qu'il ne se réveille.** Il se retourna vers Caleb. **Sérieusement Derek, j'avais dis de ne pas bouger du loft, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !**

 **-C'est pas Derek.**

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Stilinski, Arzhael t'a frappé trop fort ?**

 **-Non non, c'est vraiment pas Derek. Il s'appelle Caleb, c'est son jumeau.**

 **-Son quoi ? Non sérieusement, je pense que t'as dû prendre un coup, je le saurai si ma sœur avait mit au monde des jumeaux non ?**

 **-Sauf si elle te l'a fait oublier.** Il se tût, trouvant l'argument pertinent. C'était bien le style de Talia ça d'ailleurs. **C'est déroutant je sais. Bon aller on y va, je t'expliquerai tout en chemin.**

* * *

Scott et Derek tournaient dans l'appartement comme des lions en cage. Pourquoi avaient-ils écouté Peter déjà ? Deaton était arrivé entre temps et semblait quelque peut préoccupé. Il avait déjà préparé de quoi soigner, et semblait d'ailleurs bien au courant de la situation. Derek avait bien tenté de faire parler l'ex-émissaire mais celui-ci n'avait pas cédé, disant qu'il verrait bien assez tôt de quoi il s'agissait.

 **-Les gars calmez-vous, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.** Asséna Jackson.

 **-Tu rigole ou quoi ? T'as déjà vu Stiles avec un flingue ?** Demanda Scott complètement flippé. **Et face à un Alpha en plus ! Non mais pourquoi je suis pas partit avec eux !**

 **-Scott, arrête de te faire du soucis,** dit Lydia. **Je n'ai plus de mauvais pré-sentiment.**

 **-Mais c'est pas pour lui que tu avais ce sentiment. Si ça se trouve le Caleb là, il est mort et t'en sais rien.**

 **-Je l'aurai sentis.**

 **-Moi j'pense qu'on aurait dû partir avec eux.** Intervint Erica. **On est une meute non ? Quand les membres de notre meute sont en danger on doit les aider.**

 **-Donc tu préfère qu'on aille tous se faire tuer en bande c'est ça ?** Demanda Cora.

 **-J'ai as dis ça ! Je dis juste que...**

 **-La ferme.** Dit Derek durement. I **ls arrivent. Avec le Shérif et une autre personne dont je ne connais pas l'odeur. La personne est blessé.** Peter et Stiles entrèrent en trombe dans le loft sur ces paroles, soutenant Caleb qui était légèrement dans les vapes, John sur leurs talons.

 **-Vite Deaton ! Il est gravement blessé et il cicatrise pas assez vite,** dit Stiles. **Cet enfoiré lui a injecté de l'aconit et lui a planté ses griffes dans le ventre.**

 **-Mettez le sur la table vite, il faut d'abord que j'extirpe l'aconit de son organisme.** Ils le posèrent sur la table. Stiles resta aux côtés de Caleb, pendant que Peter et le Shérif expliquait la situation aux autres, complètement perdu et abasourdit de voir que l'inconnu allongé sur la table était le portrait craché de leur Alpha.

 **-C'est quoi ce délire encore ?** Demanda Derek.

 **-Derek,** commença Peter. **Ça va pas être simple à entendre, mais c'est la vérité.**

 **-Vas-y accouche.**

 **-C'est ton jumeau.**

Le silence régnait dans le loft. Stiles qui leur donnait dos, craignait la réaction de Derek. Il n'osait même pas se retourner.

 **-Son quoi ?** Demanda Boyd qui d'habitude restait silencieux.

 **-Son jumeau.** Derek ferma les yeux, déjà agacé par tout ça.

 **-J'ai pas envie de rire Peter, alors réponds-moi franchement.**

 **-Je suis sérieux Derek. C'est ton jumeau. Talia nous l'a fait oublier pour une raison. Je crois savoir laquelle, mais ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, c'est ton frère.**

Derek ne savait pas comment réagir à tout ça. Il sentait bien que Peter ne mentait pas, même s'il pouvait cacher ses battements de cœur. Et puis pourquoi aurait-il mentit sur ça ? D'accord, soit. Il avait un jumeau, il se promettait d'ailleurs de faire cracher le morceau à Deaton sur cette histoire tôt ou tard, mais ce mec était un parfait inconnu pour lui. Inconnu qui pourrait en vouloir à sa meute. Ils ont peut-être le même sang, mais ils n'ont pas grandit ensemble, il ne le connaissait absolument pas et donc, ne lui faisait pas confiance. Dès que ce type serait rétablie, il foutrait le camps de chez lui.

 **-Je vois,** dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, **dès qu'il est guérit, il dégage d'ici.**

 **-Derek !** Cria Cora, **c'est notre frère !**

 **-Ce n'est pas mon frère, je ne le connais pas.**

 **-Eh bien peut-être que tu devrais apprendre à le connaître justement !** Cracha la louve.

 **-Et qui te dis qu'il n'est pas là pour s'en prendre à nous ?** **Comme par hasard il réapparaît comme ça, il sort d'on ne sait où. Il est hors de question qu'il reste ici.**

 **-Derek,** commença Scott, **je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien.**

 **-Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai eu un mauvais pré-sentiment pour quelqu'un qui t'étais lié. J'aurai sentis s'il avait été quelqu'un de dangereux.** Intervint Lydia.

 **-Tu contrôles à peine tes pouvoirs, t'as bien faillis nous tuer hier.** La blonde vénitienne pinça ses lèvres et lança un regard noir à son Alpha, vexée.

 **-Réfléchis au moins.**

 **-C'est tout réfléchis Cora, il dégage, c'est tout.** Stiles qui était toujours aux côtés de Caleb, avait suivis la conversation. Il avait sentit la colère monter peut à peut. Vraiment ce que Derek pouvait être débile parfois. Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux fortement, soudain, il sentit une main se glisser sur sa main droite. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard fatigué de Caleb.

 **-Ça ira ne t'inquiète pas.** Chuchota t-il. **C'est pas grave tu sais.**

 **-Bien sûr que si, mais t'en fais pas, je vais régler son compte à ce Sourwolf de mes deux.**

 **-Le Sourwolf t'entends parfaitement tu sais.** Dit-il durement.

 **-J'espère bien,** répondit Stiles en se levant. Il se dirigea vers Derek, accompagné de Caleb qui avait finalement guérit. **Parce que crois moi, j'vais te passer le savon du siècle Derek Sales Hale.**

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, surprit que Stiles puisse connaître son deuxième prénom. Et puis pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était l'Alpha. Il lui devait obéissance. D'ailleurs depuis quand il faisait confiance aussi facilement ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, il aurait plutôt cru que Stiles serait de son côté. Quoiqu'en voyant la mine concernée de l'ado plus tôt concernant l'était de « son frère », il avait deviné qu'il ne serait pas favorable au fait que Derek le chasse. Pourquoi cet idiot d'hyperactif semblait s'inquiéter pour lui hein ? Il ne le connaissait même pas. Et puis pourquoi il restait coller à lui comme ça ? C'est bon il n'allait pas mourir. Derek se donna une claque mental. Il s'en foutait que Stiles puisse s'inquiéter pour ce gars non ? Bien sûr que non. Comment pouvait-il ignorer ça alors qu'il était éperdument amoureux de cet imbécile. Oui, amoureux. Après tout, il était son compagnon, ça Derek l'avait comprit, ou plutôt, disons, accepté, pendant la période où Stiles avait été possédé par le Nogitsune. Il avait tellement eu peur de devoir le tuer et de le perdre. Et puis il avait remarquer que celui-ci lui manquait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Évidemment, il le savait. Il le savait depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu dans la forêt, que Stiles était son compagnon, mais il ne voulait pas l'accepter alors il n'a fait qu'ignorer le problème et voilà que maintenant qu'il se décide à vouloir lui en parler, ce soit-disant jumeau se pointe et Stiles semblait vraiment préoccupé par lui. Hors de question qu'il se face voler son compagnon de la sorte, il réglerait cette histoire plus tard, pour l'instant il devait remettre son masque d'indifférence et s'occuper de cet adolescent bavard. C'était son compagnon certes, mais il ne le trouvait pas moins agaçant.

 **-Vraiment ?** Dit-il en croisant ses bras et en gonflant son torse. **Je crois que tu oublies qui est l'Alpha.**

 **-Non je n'oublies pas, comment on pourrait l'oublier vu que tu le rappels à chaque fois que tu le peux. Seulement tu ne serais rien sans ta meute, c'est à dire nous, alors prends aussi en compte nos avis, t'es pas tout seul Derek.**

 **-Je fais ce qu'il faut pour vous justement.**

 **-Non, tu fais ce qu'il faut pour toi. Tu ne veux pas l'accepté parce que tu as peur et parce que tu es trop borné. Mais tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, je sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue à te faire plier. Papa, Caleb, on y va.** Dit-il de ton sans appel. Son père, Caleb et le reste de la meute avait assisté à cette énième dispute sans broncher. Ils étaient habitué depuis le temps même si ce sujet était plutôt délicat. De toute façon ça leur passerai, ils se réconcilierai à leur manière et ils se re-disputeraient, comme d'habitude. Stiles attrapa la main de Caleb puis sortit sans adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard à quelqu'un. Le Shérif soupira, il aurait bien voulu dire à son fils de rester pour régler cette histoire, mais un Stiles énervé est aussi borné qu'un Stiles normal alors il suivit son fils, tout en saluant le reste de la meute et partit.

* * *

Voilà deux heures qu'ils étaient rentré de chez Derek et Stiles n'avait pas décoléré. Il était vraiment remonté contre son imbécile d'Alpha. Qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à Caleb, il pouvait comprendre mais qu'il le rejette de la sorte et qu'il ne veuille même pas prendre le temps d'apprendre à le connaître ? Non, c'était trop. Il était d'ailleurs sûr que cet abruti avait réussit à blesser Caleb. Il était encore en train de ruminer sa colère contre Derek quand le jumeau entra dans sa chambre, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains.

 **-C'est bon, c'est pas grave, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.**

 **-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'en ai marre qu'il ne fasse qu'à sa tête, il est pas tout seul dans la meute.**

 **-Arrête de penser à ça, Szczepan.**

 **-Ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom s'il te plais !**

 **-J'arrive à le prononcer, autant que j'l'utilise non ?**

 **-Non ! Et c'est pas la peine de me faire tes yeux de louveteau battu, ça sera toujours non.**

 **-Pffeuh, si tu penses que je vais t'écouter. Peu importe,** dit-il en posant le plateau repas sur le lit. Il prit l'ordinateur portable de Stiles et le posa à côté du plateau. **Aller tu vas te détendre et ne plus penser à ça. Ça te dit de regarder un film en mangeant des cochonneries ?**

 **-Hell yeah !**

* * *

 **-Tu devrais reconsidérer la question Derek !**

 **-C'est non Cora, n'insiste pas ! On le connait pas, si ça se trouve il avait tout prévu.**

 **-Eh bien mon cher neveu, je penses que tu te trompes. Stiles m'a raconté que quand il l'a trouvé, il était dans un sale état, il avait l'air de fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. De plus, si votre grand-père a prit la peine de se déplacer jusqu'ici pour vous trouver, je pense qu'il n'est pas un danger et qu'au contraire, il est dans la panade.**

 **-Notre grand-père ?** Demanda Derek, sceptique.

 **-Arzhael Hale. Talia et moi l'avons fuit, nous ne supportions pas sa façon de faire et de voir les choses. C'est un vrai fou furieux.**

 **-C'est de famille apparemment,** lança Cora. L'oncle Hale ne releva pas la remarque de sa nièce et continua.

 **-S'il est ici aujourd'hui, ce n'est que pour une seule chose. C'est lui l'Alpha que nous avions sentit la dernière fois. Il te veut toi et Caleb, Derek. Pour perpétuer la coutume.**

 **-Pourquoi je sens qu'on va avoir de gros problème prochainement ?** Demanda Cora d'un ton las en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

 **-Parce que nous en aurons. Arzhael n'est pas du genre a abandonné et tuera quiconque se mettra en travers de son chemin. Nous compris.**

 **-Mais il a besoin de nous non ?**

 **-Il a juste besoin de Derek. Du moins pour un certain temps. Ce qu'il veut c'est un nouveau roi afin d'exploité son pouvoir. Il nous tuerait sans hésité, disons que c'est le Gérard Argent de la famille Hale.** Il se tourna vers Derek. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a en vous pour qu'il s'y intéresse autant, du moins je ne m'en souviens pas, Talia nous a fait à tous oublier l'existence de ton frère.**

 **-A tous, sauf à Deaton, fit remarqué Derek. Il a refusé de me dire pourquoi maman nous a fait oublié. Il faut absolument que nous sachions ce qu'il cache.** Peter acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

 **-Demain nous irons le voir. Après tout nous avons le droit de savoir, Derek est tout autant en danger.**

 **-Je pense pas qu'il nous le dira aussi facilement, on doit trouver un moyen de le faire parler.**

 **-Peut-être que Stiles le sait.** Fit Cora, pensive.

 **-Quoi ?** Demanda son frère. **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le saurait ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel.**

 **-T'as dû remarquer son état quand Lydia a prononcée le nom de Caleb. Il a commencé à paniquer. Quand il est partit après avoir appelé son père, il nous a dit d'appeler Deaton et de lui dire que notre grand-père était à Beacon Hills. Stiles savait qui était Arzhael et je doute que Peter lui ai montré notre arbre généalogique. Donc Deaton a dû forcément lui en parler.**

 **-Quand je suis allé chez lui hier, il revenait de la clinique. Il avait complètement oublié que je lui avait demandé de passer au loft pour le problème de Lydia.**

 **-Ça veut dire qu'il avait autre chose en tête.**

 **-Ou quelqu'un d'autre,** dit Peter avec un sourire en coin, surveillant la réaction de son neveu.

 **-Caleb,** cracha celui-ci. **Il était sûrement là quand je suis passé voir Stiles.**

 **-Tu n'as pas sentis son odeur ?** Demanda la cadette Hale.

 **-Pas vraiment. Ou peut-être que si, mais j'ai dû la confondre avec la mienne. Après tout si nous sommes jumeau, on a à peu prêt la même odeur.**

 **-Donc, il crèche chez les Stilinski.** Derek lança un regard noir à son oncle.

 **-Tss, ça m'étonnerait que le shérif laisse dormir chez lui,** dit-il dédaigneux.

 **-Serais-tu jaloux Derek ?** Demanda Peter, un sourire moqueur collé au lèvres.

 **-La ferme.** Cora roula des yeux devant la scène.

- **On s'en fiche de savoir que Caleb dort chez les Stilinski. Ce qui est important à retenir est que Caleb est là depuis hier. Lydia l'a sentie et Stiles l'a trouvé. Il état mal en point apparemment, ce serait donc pour ça qu'il serait aller à la clinique, et voyant la ressemblance avec toi Stiles a dû se poser des questions.**

 **-Et Deaton qui était le seul à se souvenir de lui, a dû voir que ce n'était pas Derek et leur a tout expliqué,** termina Peter. **Donc non seulement Stiles est au courant, mais Caleb l'es aussi. Cora hocha la tête pendant que Derek réfléchissait. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de demander à Caleb.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Eh bien, les deux tourtereaux se sont prit la tête encore une fois et je ne pense pas que Junior ait envie de dire quoique ce soit à Derek. Il ne me dira jamais rien non plus sachant que je le répéterai à Derek et c'est sûrement pareil pour toi. Do** nc Caleb est notre seule option.

 **-Je m'en charge !** Dit Derek tout en enfilant sa veste en cuire. Il prit les clés de sa Camaro et se dirigea vers la sortie.

 **-Fais attention à toi Derek, Arzhael est toujours dans le coin.** Prévint Peter. Derek hocha la tête avant de sortir. **J'ai adoré résoudre cette petite enquête, lança Peter en s'installant sur la canapé en face de sa nièce. On devrait monter une affaire familiale.**

* * *

Quand Derek arriva à la demeure Stilinski, il passa comme à son habitude par la fenêtre de l'adolescent et ce qu'il vit lui arrache un grognement. Stiles dormait dans les bras de Caleb, la tête posé sur son torse et ses jambes étaient emmêlées aux siennes. Il dû faire un effort monstrueux pour s'empêcher d'envoyer valdinguer son jumeau contre le mur. De quel droit osait-il dormir dans le lit de son compagnon ? Et puis pourquoi était-il dans son lit d'ailleurs, ils ne se connaissent même pas, comment cet imbécile d'humain pouvait être aussi imprudent.

 **-Calme-toi frérot tu vas faire une attaque sinon.** Derek sursauta à l'entente de la voix, il n'avait pas remarqué que Caleb s'était réveillé tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées plus noires et sanglantes les unes que les autres.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda Derek froidement.

 **-Le shérif m'héberge,** répondit-il avec un sourire innocent.

 **-T'as très bien compris ma question !**

 **-Du calme frangin,** dit-il avec un immense sourire. Derek se retenait vraiment de le frapper. **On mangeait tout en regardant un film, et il s'est endormit.**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Beacon Hills hein ? Pourquoi t'es là ?! Cria t-il.**

 **-Cries pas comme ça ! Tu vas le réveiller.** Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre quand Derek le retint. **Du calme, je cherche pas à m'échapper, c'est juste qu'on risque de le réveiller, alors vaut mieux aller sur le toit.** Il lâcha son jumeau puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre et monta sur le toit, Caleb sur les talons.

 **-Réponds maintenant.** Dit-il froidement.

 **-Ouais doucement. Stiles a raison, tu devrais être plus gentil avec les gens frérot.**

 **-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça,** cracha t-il. Caleb roula des yeux.

 **-Et plus aimable aussi. Peu importe. Tu veux savoir pourquoi notre cher grand-papa est à nos trousses ?**

 **-Ça je le sais déjà,** répondit-il sèchement. **Je veux savoir pourquoi t'es à Beacon Hills. Et surtout pourquoi t'y restes ?**

 **-T'as besoin de savoir Derek,** dit-il en ignorant la question. Il fixait un point invisible, les yeux perdu dans le vague.

 **-Evidemment que je dois le savoir. J'ai aucune confiance en toi, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour protéger ma meute.**

 **-Oh je t'en prie, si vraiment tu me voyais comme une menace, tu serais pas là à discuter tranquillement avec moi sur ce toit. Il tourna sa tête vers son frère. Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? Le lien qui nous unis. Tu le ressens autant que moi et c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas encore viré de la ville. Tu veux savoir.**

 **-Oui,** dit-il simplement.

Caleb lui raconta alors ce que Deaton lui avait dit, et tout au long du récit, il resta stupéfait. Il comprenait les agissements de sa mère, mais il se demandait comment il avait pu l'oublier aussi facilement. Certes, Talia lui avait enlevée ses souvenirs, mais ils étaient jumeaux, donc il aurait dû sentir le lien qui l'unit à Caleb non ?

 **-J'ai eu le même réaction que toi. C'est fou hein, du jour au lendemain on t'apprends que t'es pas celui que tu croyais être. J'en reviens pas que mes parents m'aient cachés un truc pareil.**

 **-C'était pour ta sécurité.**

 **-Pourtant, elle venait me rendre visite souvent.**

 **-Qui ça ?**

 **-Maman.** Dit-il doucement. Je l'ai connu tu sais. **Et j'en suis heureux. Elle était une amie à mes parents. C'est elle qui m'a apprit à me contrôler. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, j'ai appris à la connaître, et c'est vrai que j'ai toujours sentis qu'elle n'était pas que l'amie de mes parents. Je me sentais en sécurité à ses côtés. Et c'était comme ci je devais y être, comme ci j'étais à ma place.**

 **-Comme dans une famille ou comme un Beta avec son Alpha,** continua Derek. Caleb le regarda d'abord surprit puis lui souris.

 **-Oui, c'est ça. Oh, et pour la raison de ma venu à Beacon Hills, c'est parce que j'étais en fuite.** Derek haussa un sourcil. **Eh j'suis réglo, c'est juste que quelqu'un me voulait du mal. Et je sais qui c'est maintenant.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Eh bien, mon meilleur ami... Mon ex-meilleur ami,** se reprit-il, m'a dénoncé. **En fait c'était un chasseur. Et il avait pour mission de me tuer moi et la meute dans laquelle j'étais. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il était devenu mon ami. Et ce salaud m'a vendu. Il devait me tuer mais en échange d'une certaine somme d'argent, il a dit à Arzhael ou j'habitais et sans que je comprennes, je me retrouvais avec un de ses Beta à mes trousses, son bras droit sûrement.**

 **-Mais comment tu peux être sûr que c'était lui ? Tu connaissais même pas son existence avant ton arrivée.**

 **-Le tatouage. Ils avaient le même. Et quand il m'a attaqué, il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas venu seul.**

 **-Le tatouage, il ressemblait à quoi ?**

 **-C'était un triskèle.**

 **-J'en ai un tatoué dans le dos. C'est l'armoirie de notre famille. Maman en avait un aussi, pareil pour Laura et papa. Peter en possède un également et Cora... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

 **-Tu viens tout juste d'accepté qu'on est de la même famille. Tu ne te méfie plus.**

 **-Je ne peux pas non plus être dans le déni. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'accepte.**

 **-Tu mens très mal.**

 **-J't'emmerdes.**

 **-Ah, j'crois même que tu commences à m'apprécier.**

 **-Tu vas la fermer oui !?** Railla t-il tout en poussant son frère gentiment. Et il partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 **Alors voilà pour cette première partie, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en avez penser, alors dîtes moi tout !**

 **Bisous et à bientôt !**


End file.
